


Master Tactician

by whymzycal



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whymzycal/pseuds/whymzycal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kittens celebrate Ken's birthday. Written December 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Tactician

Omi had wanted it to be a picnic and a game of soccer, but not even Kritiker could make the snow disappear at the cabin. So he'd rather grudgingly agreed that an extended weekend with the promise of no interruptions would do.

Which was how he now found himself behind a makeshift wall of snow, catapulting snowballs over the top to land with deadly accuracy.

"Whafgh!" Yohji spluttered. Aya grinned at Omi.

"Keep him pinned down, Bombay. I'll sneak around the rear and take out Siberian."

"Understood." Omi nodded once and stood up again, lobbing snowballs in a good-natured frenzy that quickly left Yohji caked in white and flailing. While Yohji shouted at Omi in an aggrieved tone, Aya slithered around the side of the battlefield, using snow-draped bushes and trees as cover until he could drop down to the bottom of the hill, taking advantage of its slope and curve as the perfect avenue of ingress. Ah. There he was: Siberian, hunched over warily and to the side of his and Yohji's "fort," a snowball in each hand. His eyes were on Omi, waiting for the perfect moment to let fly and smack the chibi between the eyes. Clever. Yohji must be a distraction. Well, no matter. Aya had the upper hand now.

Deadly and silent, Aya swarmed up the hill, nearly flying. His feet broke through a patch of crusted-over snow, but he was so close that not even that bit of warning was enough. He was on Ken in a fraction of a second, pinning his arms and knocking his legs out from under him. Ken went down with a shout, and Aya flung himself on top of him.

"A-aya? Wh-what—" Ken struggled momentarily, trying to buck Aya off.

"Forget it, Siberian. You're at my mercy." Aya grinned. Ken bucked again.

"What the hell're you going to do? Keep me pinned here until my ass freezes off?" Ken twisted, almost dislodging Aya, but Aya slammed him back down again. Gently, as far as these things went, but it was still a slam. "YOHJI! HELP ME OUT, MAN!"

"Hgurk," came Yohji's voice. Omi was dragging him over. Yohji's wrists were tied behind him with his scarf, and he was limp with defeat. It didn't look like he'd put up much of a fight.

"Fuck," said Ken. "All right. Get it over with. Jeez, the shit I put up with. You'd think you'd let me win on my birthday, though."

Omi giggled. "If we'd wanted you to win, we'd have put you with Aya, not Yohji," he teased. Yohji glared.

"You told me not to win, chibi. I wasn't even trying," Yohji drawled. Omi looked at Ken, wide-eyed, and shook his head.

"Sure, Yotan. Say it again and I might believe it," Ken snarked. Then he spluttered as Aya flicked snow onto his nose.

"Shut up, Ken, and be good. You ready, Omi?"

"Yeah!" Omi's eyes sparkled, and Aya glanced at Yohji. The older man rolled his eyes heavenward and flopped over.

"One…two…THREE!" Aya and Omi threw themselves flat on their teammates and pushed with their feet, whooping and hollering with glee as they rode them down the slope like sleds. When they reached the bottom in a tangle of arms and legs, Ken sighed.

"God damn it. There'd better be cake. And Yohji, you traitor, you'd better sleep with one eye open tonight."

"Nah," Yohji grinned. "This was your present, Kenken. And Aya wouldn't let you kill me in my sleep, anyway. He loves me too much to let me die, don't you, baby?" He blew a kiss at Aya, who was frowning in suspicion. "You should thank me instead of trying to kill me, Kenken."

Ken glared. "How's this supposed to be a present?!?"

"You've finally gotten horizontal with Aya. And him on top, too! Happy birthday, my little man." Yohji stood up, expertly releasing his wrists from the scarf knotted around them. He brushed snow from his coat, whistling innocently as Omi shrieked with glee, Ken turned bright red, and Aya directed a Takatori-level killing glare in his direction.

"You'd better start running, Kudoh." Aya's voice was deadly.

"Yeah. You'd better start running." Ken's growl was equally menacing.

Omi just kept flailing with laughter. "G-go, Yohji-kun! I'll-I'll hold them off!"

Aya stood and offered Ken his hand. Still blushing and not quite meeting his eyes, Ken allowed Aya to pull him up.

Smirking, Yohji ran back toward the cabin, Ken and Aya in hot pursuit.


End file.
